


Starting Over

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Starting Over [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Outlaw Queen, Dark Outlaw Queen Week, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Seven moments in the lives of the Evil Queen and Robin of Locksley as they navigate this second chance they've been given.





	1. Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Robin aka Hyde!Regina/WishRealm!Robin  
> Date Written: 26 June - 2 July 2017  
> Word Count: 4871  
> Written for: [Dark Outlaw Queen Week 2017](https://twitter.com/DarkOQWeek/status/864145854533443585)  
> Summary: Seven moments in the lives of the Evil Queen and Robin of Locksley as they navigate this second chance they've been given.  
> Spoilers: Post-S6 canon divergent AU, so just consider everything we know about these characters up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written for the [**DarkOQWeek 2017**](https://twitter.com/DarkOQWeek) event. I enjoyed being able to play around with the Wish Realm Robin and the Evil Queen that joined him for a happy ending. There were plans for this story that didn't happen, but that just means I can revisit these two down the line. The fifth chapter is based on a prompt from [**bellofthebpoint**](https://twitter.com/bellofthebpoint) over [here](https://twitter.com/bellofthebpoint/status/876134807381651457). I thought it felt right to do it this way.
> 
> The full set of prompts is as follows:  
> Day 1: Getting to know you  
> Day 2: Adapting to the EF/Wish Realm  
> Day 3: First fight  
> Day 4: Free day  
> Day 5: Family  
> Day 6: Smut day  
> Day 7: Regina checks in
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all errors are my own…

She stands outside the tavern, remembering all too vividly a night similar to this, more years ago than she cares to admit, a lifetime and more. But tonight she won't do what she did that last time. She vows never to let fear dictate her life any longer, not tonight, not ever.

Taking a deep breath, she steps into the tavern, still garbed like a proper Evil Queen would be, the emotional armor of sneering indifference radiating off of her in hot waves. There is no way in Hell or worse that she'll let these ruffians see her vulnerability. All eyes are on her as she walks up to the center table and the man with his back to her.

"Somehow I thought this would be different," she says softly as he turns to face her. "Perhaps it would be if we didn't already know each other."

"Do we though?"

His question is soft, curious as he motions for the barmaid to bring another mug. His eyes -- so pale, like Daniel's, but harder somehow -- follow her movements like the falcon Leopold used to hung with. At least now she has a fighting chance to turn this potential predator into prey or, better yet, an ally.

She considers his question carefully, barely paying the barmaid any attention as a mug of ale is placed on the table before her. She takes a long pull at the warm, acrid brew and relishes the warmth that trails outward in its wake down her throat. It's an inferior brew compared to the wines she's always been accustomed to, but it suits him, and that's apparently enough for her.

She chuckles softly and licks her lips. "No, I suppose we don't." She barely takes the time to consider her next words before they fall from her lips. "But I wouldn't mind learning. You're not her -- _our_ Robin."

"And you're not…" His words trail off and his eyes go unfocused in that way that denotes being lost in memories. "Well, technically you're not _my_ Regina because I never had one in the first place."

"Would you like one?"

The words are there between them before she even has the opportunity to register them as a thought, let alone consider speaking them. Part of her wants to take them back, regain some modicum of her dignity, but she stays silent and watches him. A variety of emotions flit across those blue eyes of his, many of which she recognizes, some of which she wishes she couldn't.

"I think I would."


	2. Your Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 2: Adapting to the EF/Wish Realm

"Robin, we can't stay here."

They've been living in seclusion for the better part of two weeks now, and it's just not working. Too many of his men have had close calls with Nottingham and Prince Henry's men. Despite her desire to see her son excel in any ways he can, this Henry is not her son and she'll never be able to see him as a king. She respects his reasons for the price on her head, but if he'd been raised properly, he would know how to rule like a real king. This Henry, raised by that simpering version of Emma and her disgustingly self-righteous parents, has had no chance at a balanced life. He already… She blinks in shock as she realizes exactly what Prince Henry's action remind her of, and then feels the urge to violently vomit.

"Regina? Are you even listening to me?"

"He's becoming me," she whispers, blood draining from her face as the reality of her words sinks in. She knows that all-consuming need for vengeance far too well for comfort. It was how she was created in the first place.

"Regina, what are you saying? You're not making any sense."

She blinks then and stares at Robin. His obvious worry has darkened his eyes to an almost steel blue, crow's feet appearing at their corners to match the lines around his down-turned mouth. The feeling practically radiates off of him, and that surprises her, even in spite of the fact that they're still learning so much about each other. Before she can talk herself out of it, she moves forward to kiss him, needing to feel some sort of familiarity, some sort of power to replace the helplessness that surges through her at the thought of Henry -- _any_ Henry -- ending up like her.

Robin stiffens at first, but relaxes into the kiss, lips moving gently against hers. She's not sure how he's already so adept at reading her moods and what she needs, but she won't fight it. She needs this more than she'll ever admit. A soft sound escapes her as Robin's teeth tease at her bottom lip, tongue swiping out to soothe the fleeting bursts of pain before slipping into her mouth. The comfort of his slow exploration of her mouth eases some of the tightness in her chest, and she recognizes the love that her other half shared with her that fateful day that she was given this second chance at life and love. Tears slip down her cheeks, the salt mingling with the ale still pungent on Robin's breath. Her fingers clutch at his shirt, his heartbeat thudding beneath her right palm, in tandem with her own. His hand shifts to cup the base of her skull, fingers threading into her hair to scratch lightly at her scalp, the kiss becoming deeper, softer, until she pulls away to rest her forehead against his, eyes closing, overwhelmed by what she feels.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Wh-What?" She winces as her voice cracks, swallowing thickly.

"I know that we can't stay here. The bounties on our heads, not to mention your obvious issues with Prince Henry…"

"If we can make it to the Enchanted Forest, perhaps we can set up camp there, at least temporarily? I'm not wanted for murders I didn't commit there, and you're not exactly, well, _you_ there."

He chuckles at that and she opens her eyes to see those lines on his face have softened slightly. They're not completely gone, but they're not as deeply etched into the skin that she loves to touch. "But you _are_ wanted for murders you did commit there, right?"

"Yes, but that's old news and if we can get to my old castle, I can erect protection spells on my land. We can be safe until we know what we're in for. Or until we decide we'd rather to elsewhere. But--"

"But we can't stay here," he says, finishing her sentence. "I know. I've been waiting for you to come to your senses about Prince Henry. I have our belongings packed and my men are willing to travel with us. We'll find where we need to be together, Regina. You're not alone anymore."


	3. Flare Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 3: First fight
> 
> This ended up going a little off my original plan, but I like how it turned out.

"How can you be so insufferably selfish?"

"Me? Selfish?" He laughs darkly at her, a sound that _should_ be arousing, but only angers her further. "I'm not the one with unlimited magical powers that can take care of these issues."

"You won't let me take care of them, Robin!" she replies, throwing her hands up in the air. "I've offered to make sure that everything you want or need is taken care of."

He holds up a small pouch that jingles when it moves. " _This_ is what will take care of our needs, Regina, coins you can hold in your hands. Do you have any idea how much gold we can get for your excess of jewels and baubles?"

"If that's how you want to take care of things, stop with the constant harping about my magic. You can't have your cake and eat it, too."

She watches his chest expand as he takes in a breath to launch into another contradictory rant at her, then turns around to stalk back over to her vanity. She settles on the bench and reaches up to remove the pins and combs holding her hair in the elaborate updo that is contributing toward the migraine forming behind her eyes. As each trapped lock of hair is freed, a small dent is made in the pain pounding to get out of her skull, but never enough to bring about any kind of true relief, and the tears stinging her eyes threaten to fall.

"Regina, are you even listening to me?"

Robin's strident tones break into the painful haze, causing her to look up at his reflection in her mirror. She wants to speak, wants to tell him to go to hell with his inability to make a firm decision with regard to what he wants and her magic, but she can't. All she can do is stare at him, tears blurring the edges until he's a formless watercolor image reflecting back at her. She blinks, releasing the trapped moisture to track down her cheeks, but still says nothing. The solid warmth of his chest against her back, arms wrapping around her waist, should be a comfort to her, but she can't help the instinctive flinch and stiffening of her spine. That such defensive moves should be accompanied by a pitiful whimper fuels her shame.

"Are you all right?" 

His words are soft, all traces of his earlier anger vanished in the wake of her clear anguish. She shakes her head, still unable to speak, breath hitching as he shifts to lift her into his arms. Without thought, she nuzzles into the side of his neck, breathing in the familiar scents of pine duff and soap. She can sense where he's taking her by the way his body moves, footsteps echoing across the stone floor, and his arms tighten around her when she shudders slightly. 

"Shh, just try to relax, Regina," he whispers as he bends over to place her on the soft mattress of their bed. His hands move, gentle but sure, to strip her of the black velvet gown she'd chosen for today. Once she's left in nothing but a simple shift and small clothes, the covers settle over her body. She tries to speak, but he presses a tender kiss to her forehead. "Just rest, my queen."

Her hand shoots out toward him as he stands, and her eyes open only to close immediately again as the room swoops and spins around her. "D-Don't go," she finally whispers, ashamed by just how weak she sounds.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just undressing to join you."

She smiles briefly at that and chews at her bottom lip, trying to keep her breathing slow and deep in an attempt to quell the pain. When the bed dips again behind her, she automatically turns around to mold her body to his side, head resting on his chest. Robin places soft kisses to the top of her head, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other curling up to cradle her head, fingers gently massaging her scalp. She moans softly at the sensation, relaxing even more against him.

After several moments, his voice quietly breaks into her reverie. "What happened?"

"Migraine," she whispers, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have pushed you like I did. Do you need any medicine?"

She gingerly shakes her head. "It started while we were fighting. I hate fighting with anyone, especially you."

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to add to your pain. I know we have to deal with the issue, but not if it causes you harm of any kind. Just rest now, Regina. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."


	4. Target Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 4: Free day
> 
> All I knew when i started this was that I wanted it to deal with archery somehow. The muses took it in the direction they felt was best.

"You're a fool to do this, Robin." Little John's voice follows as Robin stalks off toward the training grounds.

"She can't hurt me, John. She loves me. It'll be fine."

Little John shrugs and shakes his head with a grin. "I'll be sure to say nice things at your funeral, old friend."

Robin grins and absently waves an arm in the air, not looking back. Several of his men and an equal number of Regina's still loyal forces pass him, all wearing identical expressions of pain, fear, and disgruntled approval. The closer he gets to the training grounds, the more he can hear the sounds of swordplay. Stopping at the edge of the field, he crosses his arms and watches the scene in front of him. Guards and Merry Men alike taking turns sparring with the Queen, looking resplendent in her black leather pants and grey peasant shirt under and black corset. If he didn't know any better, Robin would swear that her clothes are merely artfully arranged paint and obscuring magic, but he's seen her wardrobe.

He claps a hand on the shoulder of each man passing him by after they've been soundly trounced by Regina, until there's no one left. She looks around, sword in her right hand, left arm out for balance as she turns in a slow circle. Her nostrils flare with each breath that also puts her impressive décolletage on display, and her eyes are wide, white rimming the entirely of her deep brown irises. There's an air of madness rolling off of her in waves that should make him want to turn tail and run, but he simply steps closer, eating up the distance between them.

"Regina," he says softly, a hint of amusement in his tone. "What are you doing?"

She whips around to face him, raising the sword to chest level, not quite hiding the fact that she sways in place. "Come to fight me, have you, thief? Everyone else in this damned castle is a coward! No one wants to fight the Evil Queen. They all think I've gone soft. _They_ are the ones who are soft and weak!"

Robin nods slowly, continuing to advance toward her with his arms out in front of him. "And perhaps they have grown soft in the time you were gone. The Merry Men aren't weak. I saw several of them limping away with more wounds than they've sustained in a very long time. But every single one of them bore expressions of awe and respect. They don't give that away like candy, Regina. You've earned it. Not a single one of them think you're weak either."

Regina pauses at his words, the sword's tip lowering toward the ground as a smile tilts up the corners of her lips for a moment before the blade comes up again. "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie about this, Regina? To a man, I can guarantee that any of my men that fought you today will have your back in any confrontation you find yourself in. You've earned their respect. And if there are those among the guards who no longer respect you, they need to go. If you can't trust them, they're a liability."

She frowns and nods. "And what of you, thief? Can I trust you to have my back?"

Robin makes a show of loosening his vest and shirt, baring his chest to her. "Milady, you own the heart beating in my chest. How can I possibly do anything but protect and serve you to my dying breath?" When Regina lets her sword fall to the ground, he takes the final couple of steps to pull her into a loose embrace. "Want to tell me what happened?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I overheard some gossip that I've gone soft since coming back. And that makes no sense. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Have I really gone soft? Has l-- Has what's happened between us made me soft?"

He smiles at her change in words. She still has difficulty saying that particular word in public, and even stumbles over it privately sometimes, but he reminds himself that they've only been doing this for a little over a month. It's been a lot of changes for both of them, but he can be patient for her. This must be what the other Robin was like. Without thought, he kisses her and smiles when she bites his bottom lip, but lets out a low groan when she pulls back soon after.

"The only men I haven't fought yet are you, Tuck, and John. I guess they don't need to fight me, but I'm still feeling--"

"An archery contest."

"Excuse me?"

"You've told me the story of being a bandit in that other realm. I challenge you to a duel by archery."

She arches an eyebrow at him. "And if I win?"

"I am yours to command," he replies, sketching a deep bow before her.

"And if _you_ win?"

He stands and smirks, leaning in to kiss her again. "You take lessons with me to improve your aim and your skill."

"You're on, thief. Prepare to be owned."


	5. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 5: Family
> 
> This particular chapter is based on a prompt request from [**bellofthebpoint**](https://twitter.com/bellofthebpoint) over [here](https://twitter.com/bellofthebpoint/status/876134807381651457). I thought it felt right to do it this way.

"Are we there yet, Gina?"

Regina chuckles and reaches up to pull Roland's hand away from the cloth tied around his eyes. "No, we're not and you can't take that off yet, my little archer. Just trust me that all of this mystery will be worth it."

"Okay, Gina."

The adorably pouty bottom lip sticking out almost undoes Regina's resolve, but a knowing smirk from Robin changes that. He has no more idea what this surprise is, outside of a few vague questions that Regina had asked in the last week or so, but he's learned with time to trust her where Roland is concerned.

They continue walking through the queen's garden until they reach a gate that leads toward the stables. Robin's eyebrows lift in question, but Regina simply smiles and continues to lead her men toward their destination. They stop just before the main doors of the stables and Regina turns to face Robin and Roland. She studies the boy's face for a long moment before speaking, just taking in the feelings that he brings out in her.

"Roland, do you remember when we talked about you taking on more responsibilities in my court as you grow up?"

Roland nods, a bright, curious smile lighting up his face. "I'm a big boy and I wanna help!"

"I know you do. You're five now and, while you're a little young to be a squire, you are old enough to become my page. And pages have very special duties. One of them involves your surprise. You stay here with your papa and I'll be right back with your surprise."

"We'll be waiting," Robin says with a smile, chuckling as Roland nods eagerly.

Regina heads into the stable, returning a couple of minutes later holding the lead to a spindly-legged colt with fluffy burnt cinnamon and cream fur sticking out in all directions. Robin does his best not to laugh aloud, but he shakes with his amusement.

"Papa, why you laughing? What's so funny? Can I see yet?"

Regina narrows her eyes at Robin, but the smirk belies any anger she may try to aim at him, then she smiles at Roland as she stops the colt just a few feet in front of them. "I'm going to count down from three and then you can take off your blindfold and look, Roland, but you must be quiet, okay? That's really important. You'll understand why when you see your surprise."

"Okay, Gina. I'll be good."

"That's my boy," she says with a soft, fond smile. "Okay. Three, two, and one. You can look now, Roland."

Roland pulls off the blindfold, eyes growing large as saucers as he sees the colt. He squirms until Robin lets him down, then stares at the colt curiously. When his eyes lift to meet Regina's, she smiles and nods.

"I can say hello?" he asks softly and takes tentative steps forward until he's just a foot away from the colt. His eyes take in the shaggy fur and mane. "Gina, is it a girl or a boy?"

Regina crouches down at his level to look at him. "This is a colt, a boy. He doesn't have a name yet, that's your job, Roland. He was wandering in the woods by the far pasture when I went out riding a few days ago. I made requests of all the local horse owners, but no one's claimed him, so I decided to keep him here where he'll be safe. You can't ride him yet, but you can learn how to take care of him, and when you're both old enough, you'll learn to ride him."

"He's really my pony?" The awe in Roland's voice is palpable and he's visibly shaking with his excitement.

"Yes, he is, Rolly, my boy," Robin says, still staying where he is so they don't spook the foal. "It's going to be a lot of work to take care of him. Brushing him, making sure he's fed and exercised, and you'll have to help muck out his stall. Are you up for it?"

Roland looks back to Robin, then up to Regina, tears in his eyes. "Oh yes, Papa! I promise he'll be taken care of. Will you help me learn, Gina?"

She grins and pulls a bottle from behind her back. "Of course, I will. Your first lesson is giving him some milk. He doesn't have a mother to feed him, so we have to do it for him. You won't give him every bottle, but we'll make sure you do this at least twice a day." 

She hands him the bottle, showing him how to hold it. Roland listens eagerly and mimics what she shows him until he's holding the bottle and the colt is eagerly drinking the milk. He stands there until the bottle is empty, then gently pets the colt and talks softly to him until they hear a distinctive little whinny. Only then does Roland let out an excited squeal, but when the colt startles, he quickly quiets down and tries to calm the colt again.

"You did a wonderful job, Roland," Regina says with a grin. "I'm so proud of you."

"Have you thought of a name yet, son?"

"No, Papa, we need to get to know each other better first." Roland smiles brightly when Regina nods her head at him. "Can I take him back to his stall now? He looks like he needs a nap or a potty break." He giggles at that.

"Come on, Roland," Robin says as Regina stands up. "Let's go see the stall he calls home with us."

* * *

  
[source](http://horsegloss.com/samen-naar-schattige-paardenplaatjes-kijken-relatie-redden/)


	6. Alone Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 6: Smut day
> 
> Yeah, this was supposed to be smutty. My muses decided to go in a different direction...

He's never been much of a sentimental man, but there are things that have changed in the last six months of his life that he never would have guessed. He has a son, he technically has a step-son, he steals for _mostly_ altruistic reasons now with the Merry Men, and he lives in the castle of the Evil Queen, whom he loves more than he ever thought possible. Not even his love for Marian can match what Regina does to him.

And so he finds himself in the process of creating a special evening for Regina. She's been working hard on something that she can't really discuss beyond that it's some sort of intense negotiations. When she's not doing that, she's helping Roland learn to be a page and a horse owner. Lately, she's come into their suite at night and practically passes out before her head hits the pillow. She doesn't know what he's planning, but Little John and Tuck have agreed to watch Roland for the night.

When Regina finally comes into the bedroom to change for dinner, she looks absolutely exhausted and he considers scrapping his plans altogether. But then she looks at him and gives him that sweet smile that only he and Roland ever see, and he remembers _why_ he's doing this.

"Come here, Regina," he says softly, pulling her into his arms for a gentle kiss. His fingers stroke up the length of her back before tangling in the silky tresses of her ponytail. She hums into the kiss, arching into his chest at his touch.

"That was nice," she purrs as she leans back to meet his eyes. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"To being you," is his only reply before he leans in to kiss her again. This time, his fingers move to free her hair, combing through her long tresses before gently massaging the base of her skull.

"Robin, what are you doing? We have to go down to dinner. Roland will--"

"Roland will be fine. He's having a Merry Men training night tonight. Or at least that's what Tuck called it when he told the boy about it."

Regina laughs at that, head lolling back into his hand. "A Merry Men training night? And what does this entail?"

Robin's fingers continue to massage her head and neck as he speaks. "Oh, you know, the usual. Dinner by campfire, followed by a rousing round of stories and songs until he gets so tired, he passes out in Little John's lap, then sleeping until just before the sun comes up for his first morning potty break."

"And what will we be doing while Roland is on this grand adventure with his uncles?"

"We will be soaking in the tub until you feel all of your responsibilities floating away, even for just one night. Afterward, we'll share a meal of finger foods in front of the fire, followed by a night of lovemaking like we haven't had in some time." He quirks a brow at her. "Unless, of course, you object?"

She shakes her head and leans in to kiss him again. "I have no objections, my thief. In fact, a long soak in the tub with you sounds very good right now."

"Then let's get you out of this dress and into the water, milady. We don't want a cold bath, do we?"

Rather than let her answer, he deftly turns her around and moves her hair over her left shoulder before undoing the buttons and stays of her gown. As the material pools on the floor at her feet, he works on her small clothes and boots. He guides her to the tub, steam rising off the bubbly, rosemary-scented water. She settles in the tub with a lusty groan that shoots straight to his groin.

"Just rest here while I change, then I'll come join you."

Regina nods and hums softly as her eyes drift shut. Robin chuckles, proud of himself for this idea, then leaves to change and make sure the fire is going before returning to join his lover. As soon as he steps into the bathing room, he stops and chuckles at the sight of Regina fast asleep, snoring softly. Accepting that his plans have changed, Robin carefully lifts her out of the water and wraps her in a towel before carrying her to their bed. She curls up on her side with a soft snore, nestling back against his chest when he joins her.

"Sweet dreams, milady, and happy anniversary. We'll continue this later."


	7. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 7: Regina checks in

"It's about time you show up," she says with a scowl, though her eyes twinkle with delight. "I'm on kind of a tight schedule here, you know."

Her twin -- because what else can they call each other without sounding strange? -- just laughs. "Try again, Queenie. I happen to know that you're under orders to take it easy right now."

Regina pouts at that. "You know I hate that nickname."

"I do, but I also know that there's a part of you that loves knowing that someone cares enough to tease you with love, rather than with malice."

"That's true, but does it count when that someone is your other half?"

Their combined laughter is what draws Robin into the room. He pauses as he sees who Regina's talking to, and he considers leaving them to their catching up. Even in the seven months that he and Regina have been together, it still feels weird to see her other half through the mirror. He's not sure what he'll do if she ever shows up in the Enchanted Forest. It's not that he has feelings for her exactly. She isn't what he wants or needs, but he knows from Regina that there are feelings under the surface that make him uncomfortable around her.

"You're being a pedantic brat, Queenie."

"If you're going to call me anything, call me Gina. I've told you this before."

They both get that soft smile on their faces that indicates they're thinking about Roland.

"How is he doing? I miss him."

Regina's smile grows proud. "He's doing so well. I found an abandoned colt a couple months ago out in the woods by the far pasture. I asked around to see who he belonged to, but no one claimed him, so he became Roland's to care for. It's part of his duties as my newest page."

"You made him a page? Does he have to dress up special and everything? And what has he named his horse?"

Robin wanders away as they continue to talk, knowing that Regina will divulge the details of their upcoming nuptials and their contemplation for taking in some orphaned children from the nearby village. So much as changed in the last seven months, things he'd never expected to happen in his lifetime, but he wouldn't change any of them. He has his family and his friends. What more can he ask for?


End file.
